


Mischief in the Moors

by amberdessy



Category: Maleficent (2014), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Forest Sex, Hardcore Sex, Horns, Light Bondage, Smut, The Enchanted Forest, awesome sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberdessy/pseuds/amberdessy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU where Loki and Maleficent get together, it is very hot but it is a one shot so I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischief in the Moors

It was late, too late to hear the snapping of twigs making someones presence known.  
He thinks I cannot see him but he is wrong, he tries hard to conceal himself but I know the Moors better than any man or woman, this is my home.

I slink around the trees to get a better view, what is he here for?  
He has obviously brought trouble why else would he be here.

The moon catches our little intruder in the right light, he looks to be human but I can sense the seidr emanating off of him he is obviously a necromancer of some sort.  
He is decorated in battle armor, golds, greens and blacks ornament his frame. His staff is gorgeous some sort of blue glow coming from it, I must get closer to see.  
I crept around to see what he was looking at, he was standing by the lake saying a few words.  
I saw the dust coming up to his fingers and formed a shape in his hand....What was it?

Time to make my presence known, I looked back to grab the train of my cloak and suddenly he is gone.  
How could he have disappeared in such short time? I better be careful .  
There it is ...In a foolish mistake he left that jeweled scepter and now it is mine.  
I moved quickly in the brush for further concealment, I am so close now. I don't want him to see me until I have that staff.

I grabbed the rod and was making my way back when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

"I don't believe that belongs to you." The man purred in such a patronizing tone.

Looking back he was as tall as I and built much the same but I could not help the fear rushing through my veins, I had been caught by a stranger lifting one of their personal items.  
I kept my gaze stern and held my ground.

"Everything in the Moors belongs to me." I said proudly.

Loki stared the woman down both being strangers unknowing what the other could do but knew they could also manipulate magic.

"Oh I don't think so...See if it did belong to you, you would know how to use it....and what it did." Loki said in an equally stern tone.

"Once you trespassed in my home it then became mine." She replied coldly.

"Dearest child why would you be so cold to a guest?" Loki sneered moving the hand on her shoulder to her neck.

She was uneasy by the tone and movement of his hand but wanted information.

"I will make you a trade....I will give you one thing you want and you give me something of equal value." Maleficent explained.

Loki let out a shuddering breath looking over her frame with lecherous eyes his grip tightening on her neck.  
"Well now....What would you have in mind?" He asked hesitantly quick not to let his desire get the best of him.

She stared into his eyes as an equal.  
"I want to learn the magic you now and I want to learn about that staff." She replied knowing full well what he was wanting now not trading for just information but spells as well.

Loki eyed her for a moment weighing his options.  
"I would have you submit to me, this night you will willingly give yourself over no questions no remorse.'' Loki said with assertion.

Maleficent nodded, dropped her walking stick and shucking her robe to the ground she stood staring at him accepting his proposal.   
Loki smiled and removed his horned helmet revealing his long ebony tresses.  
She gripped his hand tightly.  
"No....Leave the helmet on." She smiled widely her red lips showing her pearly white teeth.  
"As m'lady wishes." Loki replied putting the helmet back on.

The air around him shimmered in gold and left him stark naked.  
"Remove it." Loki stated anxious to see her bare.

Maleficent removed her large buttoned shirt from her body leaving the black bra and panties, she waited.  
Loki eyed her with salacious greed never wanting something more in his life than he did right now.

She knelt down on her knees coming face to face with his straining arousal, she inhaled his scent.  
This man knew what he wanted and was remarkably handsome....She wanted him.

"What would you have me do m'lord?" She peered up at him through her doe like eyes with her hands clasped behind her back.  
''Remove all of it, I won't ask again." He grinned.  
She took her bra and panties off throwing them to the side, now ready to resume.  
Loki cupped her face with his hand smiling down at her, she licked her lips and he motioned for what he wanted.

There was absolutely no hesitation in her new duty, no shame what so ever.   
She opened her scarlet lips accepting the hardened length, It had a natural musk but was no unpleasant.  
He slowly sheathed himself in her mouth letting the heavy length rest on her tongue.

She sucked hard coming off of him and quickly gathered him back into her wet mouth.  
Loki grunted gripping the back of her neck the gold horns being illuminated in the moon light.

"Ah your doing so well my sweet little tart." Loki moaned throwing his head back when she deep throated him.  
She took his cock harder in her mouth pushing him down the rest of the way in her throat resting her nose in his raven curls, feeling his pulsing balls on her chin.  
His heavy sex ready to spend when he pulled her back by her horns.  
"Now we move on." He breathed huskily.

He pushed her to the ground chanting a few words, she laid on the ground staring up at him feeling barbed vines curling around her wrists positioning above her head.  
She gasped as the barbs cut into her flesh, new vines curling around the backs of her knees spreading her legs wide for the evil sorcerer.

Loki nestled between her legs smelling her gripping the supple breasts, twisting her pert nipples.  
"Now now isn't that better?" Loki whispered with concupiscence stroking the region between her horns.  
She ground her core up against him in pleasure panting at the warmth between them.

"My oh my, this is new." Loki mused.  
He slipped his throbbing member between her moist folds probing her entrance .  
She moaned louder as he thrust inside of her tight entrance gripping her horns back hard exposing her pale white neck.

Loki set a punishing pace getting even more excited by the blood dripping from the thorns, digging into her taught flesh.  
He growled gripping her horns tighter rubbing the tips.

"OH god yes!" Maleficent exclaimed pushing down meeting his every thrust.  
He sucked on the tip of her horn grunting.  
"Yes I am your god!" Loki moaned loud leaning up sitting on his haunches.  
She hooked her ankles around the small of his back trying to keep him seated in her.

He hooked her right leg over his shoulder and plunged deeper.  
Her back arched high as he hit the bundle of nerves that made her see stars.  
"Yes, oh yes fuck." She writhed his length hitting spots inside that made it hard to hold out.

"Bad girl, you should not use such foul language." He purred seductively.  
"Deal with it." She gasped.

"Oh I intend to." Loki cooed as he flipped her over pushing her against the near by tree.

"Ahh ." She wheezed not expecting such treatment.  
He pushed her harder against the tree feeling the full body shudder as the vines pulled her wrists higher above her head, the bark scratching against her sensitive breasts.

"Poor kitten, was that too hard for you?" Loki whispered feeling her horns with both hands grinding his cock against her bare backside.  
"M-More....I want more." She lulled her head back to rest on his shoulder the sensation of him rubbing her horns making her more aroused.  
"How could I deny such a divine creature?'' He breathed suckling on her neck thrusting back inside her once more.

"HHuuu so tight." He pushed her hard against the tree gripping her cheeks spreading them apart.  
She pushed back against him feeling herself clench while he spread her backside exposing her small pucker.  
Loki fucked her harder shoving two slick fingers in her ass.

"Ahh no not there." She whimpered at the double penetration.  
Loki laughed still fingering her and moving his hips.  
"Going back on our arrangement? The night is still young as of yet." Loki bit her ear lobe licking her neck.

She thought for a moment and stilled herself allowing him to continue.  
Loki summoned a knife and cut her bindings, her hands fell to her side and he pushed her face first to the ground.

"How does it feel to be so properly debauched?" Loki sneered spreading her cheeks sheathing himself in her anus.  
She cried out not expecting the sudden fullness , she could feel every vein and ridge of the unrelenting cock piercing her body.  
Loki pushed into her hard gripping her hips his balls slapping against her vaginal region.

She felt his length deep inside, his thrusts suddenly faltering. Loki pulled her head back by her horns hearing her yelp.  
he forced his hand down between her legs rubbing her clit, determined to make her cum before him.  
"Your so wet, so warm and pliant." He breathed rubbing her harder pushing further feeling her walls contract.

"Yes , yes pl-please so close." She moaned reaching back gripping his horned helmet trying to ride closer to her climax.  
"I can smell it, go ahead take your pleasure of me." He moaned in her ear.

She felt her walls clenching around him as she came hard with a shuddering moan gripping his horns harder.  
Loki fucked her ass hard gripping her hips, he thrusts two more times before stilling himself inside her spilling his hot seed into her willing body.  
He rocked himself biting her neck tasting the blood brought from the wound.

She slumped forward exhausted.  
Loki pulled her into his arms both of them catching their breath in the night air.  
Her head was rested on his chest, both of their legs were twining together .  
They laid in the moonlight basking in the after glow.

"After a morning bout of this nights performance I will teach you everything you wish to know." Loki grinned kissing her forehead.  
Maleficent smiled and let herself drift off to sleep.


End file.
